Verbanic et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,932) discloses unsaturated esters of fluorinated glycols and acyl halides. It discloses preparation of compositions of matter which are useful in the formation of polymeric materials for high temperature applications.
The present invention is directed to an article comprising at least one layer of polymer deposited on a substrate wherein the layer contains fluorinated compounds or additives that adjust the relative hydrophobicity of the layers.